Something?
by fumiyo92
Summary: [Kyumin Story] Short Fic (2K words)! Bagaimana reaksi Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun, kekasihnya, melakukan cross-dressing performance di SM Town Seoul? \ "Dasar Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan!" \ "Sangat jelek!" \ - Yaoi/BL. Kinda sequel from "Hyuna or Hyunmin?"


Fanfic ini dibuat gara-gara penampilan something-nya om Kyuhyun tadi sore. Bener-bener deh, aku ga nyangka kalo Kyu-line bener-bener bakal cross-dressing buat nge-cover something -.- ya walaupun hasilnya ga aneh-aneh amat cuma agak gimana aja ngeliat om Kyu jadi cewek.

Well, fanfic ini bisa juga diliat sebagai sequel dari fanfic aku sebelumnya hehehe

Entah kenapa pas nulis fanfic ini aku kepikiran kalo penampilan Kyu hari ini sebagai balas dendam karena Sungmin udah nge-cover ice cream + alone di ss5 kemaren hahahaha well, biarkan otak delulu ku bekerja hehehe

Oh ya, ini rate-nya T ya readers semua~~

Semoga kalian suka sama fanficnya~~

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya~~~

Selamat membaca~~~

* * *

oooo

oo

**Something?**

**© fumiyo92**

A Kyumin Fanfiction

oo

oooo

.

.

Sungmin menatap layar LED itu dengan kening mengkerut. Kini, dalam layar di depannya terpampang dengan sangat jelas wajah sang kekasih yang entah mengapa telah berubah menjadi seorang wanita cantik. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan bibir yang sudah dikerucutkan dengan sangat lucu. Mau dikemanakan wajahnya saat ini? Kyuhyun, seme-nya yang terkenal dengan sifat posesif, evil dan juga mesum kini telah berubah menjadi seorang wanita.

Sungguh ironis.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, _'Dan aku adalah uke dari pria yang sekarang sedang berdandan sebagai seorang wanita? Mau dikemanakan harga diriku sebagai seorang pria?' _runtuknya dalam hati.

Sungmin baru saja akan pergi meninggalkan backstage untuk bersiap-siap saat ia mendengar suara gelak tawa yang cukup keras tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Disana, Shindong dan Eunhyuk sedang tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk televisi yang menampilkan performer saat itu, "Apa-apaan dia itu!" seru Eunhyuk di sela tawanya, "Ia bahkan tidak mencukur bulu kakinya!" serunya sebelum kembali tertawa keras dan disambung dengan Shindong yang juga mengomentari tentang bulu kaki yang baru saja mereka lihat.

Sungmin menatap layar televisi itu dan sedikit mendengus saat ia mengetahui bulu kaki siapa yang mereka maksud. Bulu kaki Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihnya. Yaa… walaupun tidak terlihat begitu jelas tapi ia sangat yakin kalau para penggemar mereka mengambil foto kekasihnya saat ini, pasti bulu-bulu itu akan terlihat dengan sangat jelas di gambar yang mereka ambil. Sungguh, Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi penggemar mereka saat melihatnya.

Sungmin meneruskan perjalanannya menuju ruang ganti. Ia harus segera bersiap untuk penampilannya beberapa saat lagi. Suara sorak sorai penonton menandakan bahwa penampilan Kyuhyun baru saja usai dan Sungmin segera mempercepat langkahnya, ia belum mau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti, Sungmin tidak langsung mengganti pakaiannya. Ia bahkan tidak membiarkan stylish untuk memoleskan make-up pada wajah manisnya. Sungmin hanya terduduk di sebuah sofa yang memang disediakan untuk para artis yang sedang menunggu giliran untuk di make-up. Suara riuh di luar ruangan membuat Sungmin menatap pintu ruangan itu dengan tatapan sebal. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang sebentar lagi akan melewati pintu itu.

**CKLEK**

Dan dugaannya sangat tepat. Sekarang, Kyuhyun beserta dengan member Kyu-line yang lain kini berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan masih dengan penampilan mereka saat di panggung tadi. Beberapa member Super Junior lainnya segera menghampiri mereka dan menyambut ketiga orang itu dengan cukup riuh. Mereka bahkan sempat menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuh Kyuhyun dan itu sukses membuat Sungmin merasa semakin kesal.

Sungmin segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, sedikit menghentakkan kakinya saat berjalan menuju tempat tasnya berada. Ia berharap Kyuhyun akan mendengar suara hentakan kakinya itu dan segera menghampirnya namun apa daya, sepertinya pria itu sangat sibuk dengan member lainnya.

Sungmin menarik beberapa barang dari tasnya dengan cukup kasar sambil menggerutu atas sikap kekasihnya itu. Sungmin sangat sebal! Kyuhyun bahkan tidak langsung menghampirinya saat ia menatapnya tadi. "Maunya dia apa sih? Jangankan memeluk atau menciumku, menghampiriku saja tidak! Dia ingin aku yang menghampirinya? Memangnya aku ini apa? Pembantunya? Dia kan kekasihku, seharusnya dia langsung menghampiriku saat kami bertatapan tadi! Dasar Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan!" gerutunya sambil terus menarik-narik benda apapun yang ada di dalam tasnya, sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan benda-benda itu. Sungmin hanya membutuhkan benda apapun yang bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya saat ini.

**KLIK**

"Aku ingin lihat!" suara Heechul membuat Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya pada segerombolan orang yang kini sedang berbaris tepat di depannya. "Yah! Cepat putar ponselnya! Aku ingin lihat hasil fotonya!" manager mereka segera memutar ponsel itu sehingga sekarang layarnya menghadap ke arah mereka. Sungmin yang berdiri tepat di belakang Heechul, mau tidak mau ikut melihat hasil foto mereka dan Sungmin segera menyesalinya. Seketika mood-nya menjadi sangat buruk!

Ia mendecih dan kembali menghentakkan kakinya saat berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun, belum juga kakinya melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Sungmin berusaha keras melepaskan genggaman tangan orang itu. Tanpa melihat pun, Sungmin sudah sangat mengenali tangan yang kini menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. "Lepaskan, Kyuhyun-ah" pintanya dengan suara yang cukup pelan.

Bukannya melepaskan, Kyuhyun justru lebih mengeratkan genggamannya dan seketika menarik Sungmin keluar dari ruangan itu. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah saat Kyuhyun terus menariknya melewati beberapa lorong hingga akhirnya berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang sangat sepi. Ruangan yang bahkan tidak digunakan untuk konser ini.

Sesampainya di ruangan itu, Kyuhyun segera melepaskan tangan Sungmin dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada, "Lelah sekali" protesnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan bahu dan lehernya. Tangannya segera melepaskan high heels yang masih ia gunakan kemudian sedikit memijat telapak kakinya, "Aku tidak menyangka memakai high heels akan sangat membuatku tersiksa seperti ini. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan harus menggunakan high heels yang sama seperti dengan yang kau gunakan, Min"

Sungmin hanya mendengus mendengar pengakuan kekasihnya itu. Jauh-jauh pria itu membawanya kesini hanya untuk mengeluh seperti tadi? Buang-buang waktu saja.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Tanya Sungmin dingin. Kini, kedua tangannya sudah letakkan di pinggangnya. Perilaku Kyuhyun sekarang justru membuat Sungmin semakin sebal. Mungkin jika ada mood meter di dunia ini, alat itu pasti sudah menunjukan angka minus saking sebalnya Sungmin pada pria di hadapannya ini.

"Tak ada. Hanya ingin berduaan denganmu saja" jawab Kyuhyun santai. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi dan menatap Sungmin dengan sangat gemas. "Ah…" ucapnya setelah beberapa saat sambil mngangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Jika yang kau maksud adalah dengan penampilanku tadi. Aku hanya ingin mencoba melakukan apa yang sering kelinci kecilku lakukan. Tapi sepertinya aku sangat tidak menyukainya. Sangat melelahkan dan tentu saja mencoreng citraku sebagai seorang seme" ia menyeringai saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang sangat menunjukkan kekesalannya. "Kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya pura-pura polos.

"Tak ada" jawab Sungmin singkat sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. Ia menagkup wajah kekasih mungilnya itu sehingga sekarang ia bisa menatap wajah manisnya, "Kau menyukai penampilanku?" bisiknya.

"Tidak. Sangat jelek" jawab Sungmin degan cepat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakkan Sungmin. Ia mendorong tubuh kekasihnya itu hingga menabrak tembok sehingga sekarang Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa melarikan diri darinya. "Benarkah?" godanya.

Sungmin kembali mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya sebal. "Iya! Sangat, sangat jelek. Aku bahkan tidak mau melihat penampilanmu hingga selesai. Kau sangat memalukan! Kau bahkan tidak mencukur bulu kakimu! Kakimu terlihat sangat mengerikan!"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar protes dari Sungmin. Ia memang sengaja tidak mencukur bulu kakinya. Hey! Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai seme jika kakinya mulus seperti kaki seorang perempuan?

Kyuhyun memegang dagu Sungmin dan membuat kekasihnya itu menatap matanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang kekasih sebelum mengecup bibirnya singkat, "Tapi menurutku penampilan kami tadi sangat bagus" ucapnya, "Dan… bukannya kau sangat menyukai kakiku yang seperti ini?"

"Aish!" Seru Sungmin sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya. "Kau itu maunya apa sih?!" teriaknya pada Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri beberapa meter di depannya, "Kau berdandan sebagai wanita dan menari seperti itu di depan banyak penonton! Kau bahkan membiarkan Siwon memegang pinggangmu saat berfoto tadi! Maumu sebenarnya apa hah?! Katakan sekarang juga!" teriak Sungmin meledak-ledak. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya pada pria ini. Apalagi saat Kyuhyun membiarkan Siwon memegang pinggangnya saat berfoto tadi. Bagaimana jika semua orang salah paham dan malah mengira bahwa Kyuhyun dan Siwon memiliki hubungan khusus? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang merah padam karena kesal. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati pria manis itu. "Jadi… kau cemburu?" bisiknya saat ia sudah berada tepat di depan Sungmin.

"TIdak!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Sungmin yang masih saja menutupi perasaannya. Ia menangkup wajah pria manis itu dan menatap matanya, "Jangan bohong" godanya.

"Lalu kalau aku cemburu memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?!" ucap Sungmin setengah berteriak. Ia menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan sangat tajam dan tangannya terkepal kuat di samping tubuhnya. Kesabarannya sudah benar-benar habis. Kyuhyun masih saja menggodanya saat ia sedang kesal seperti ini. Ingin sekali Sungmin mencakar wajah kekasihnya itu sekarang juga!

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin. Sedikit demi sedikit, Kyuhyun mulai mengeliminasi jarah diantara mereka hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Kyuhyun menahan kepala Sungmin saat ia memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dalam beberapa saat, ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Sungmin yang awalnya hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan kini mulai membalas lumatan yang dilakukan oleh bibir Kyuhyun terhadap bibirnya.

Cukup lama mereka saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Kekesalan Sungmin yang tadinya sangat menunpuk tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa bekas, seakan ciuman tadi menghisap semua kekesalan yang dirasakan oleh Sungmin pada kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin saat mereka mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah merona kelinci kecilnya itu. "Sudah tidak marah?" bisiknya sambil mengelap cairan bening yang tersisa di sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Tidak" jawab Sungmin pelan, sangat berbeda dengan nada bicaranya yang begitu meledak-ledak tadi.

"Mau tahu alasan mengapa aku melakukannya?" Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan bagaimana perasaanku saat kau melakukan cross dress di konser kita. Aku juga ingin kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat orang lain dengan seenaknya menyentuh tubuhmu" jelasnya.

Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun yang masih memandang wajahnya. Sekarang ia mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat melihat penampilannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sungmin akui, ia memang sedikit keterlaluan saat ia meminta para dancer itu untuk menepuk pantatnya ketika mereka tampil. Dan kini Sungmin juga paham, Kyuhyun pasti sangat tidak suka ketika Siwon, Ryeowook dan Kangin menyentuh tubuhnya di penampilan mereka. Ya… kini Sungmin mengerti apa yang kekasihnya itu rasakan selama ini.

"Jadi, ceritanya kau balas dendam padaku huh?" Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangan pria itu masih setia memegang pundak Sungmin. "Lalu, apa aku juga harus balas dendam padamu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau tahu, saat kau menghukumku saat itu aku sama sekali tidak bisa berjalan selama sehari penuh. Tanganku juga sedikit lebam karena kau ikat" ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh dan mengecup bibir Sungmin. Kedua tangannya kini menangkup wajah kelinci manisnya tersebut, "Kau juga boleh menghukumku sekarang, Min. Aku tidak akan protes kalau kau mau mengikatku juga"

Sungmin tersenyum ceria dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Hidungnya sedikit gatal saat ia akan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada kekasihnya itu. Sungguh, bulu-bulu di baju Kyuhyun sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Kau tidak boleh lagi berpenampilan seperti ini" ucapnya sebal, "Sangat jelek!"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya kemudian mencium pelipis kekasihnya itu, "Tenang saja, aku juga tidak mau lagi melakukannya. Sangat melelahkan!" ucapnya lembut. "Hanya itu saja hukumanku, Ming? Kau sungguh baik sekali, baby~" seru Kyuhyun sambil terus menciumi kepala Sungmin.

Gelengan kepala Sungmin menghentikan Kyuhyun dari kegiatannya. Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata kekasihnya itu, "Tentu saja tidak" jawabnya tegas, "Bukan hukuman jika kau dengan sangat senang hati melakukannya, Kyu" lanjutnya. Sungmin menyipitkan matanya dan menyeringai saat melihat wajah bingung kekasihnya, "Tidak ada seks selama seminggu" ucapnya cepat sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kekasihnya itu.

"Eh?" hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat itu. Otak pintarnya berusaha keras untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. "E-Eh?!" ia menatap Sungmin yang kini sudah berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sungmin hanya bercanda kan? Ia tidak serius dengan ucapannya kan?

Kyuhyun berlari secepat mungkin untuk mengejar kelinci mungilnya tersebut. Ia segera menggenggam tangan Sungmin saat sang kelinci kecil itu sudah berada dalam jangkauannya, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya panik.

"Tidak-ada-seks-selama-seminggu" ucap Sungmin dengan memberikan penekanan di setiap katanya. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun sebelum kembali meninggalkan kekasihnya yang masih terlihat shock dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Kyuhyun membeku di tempatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kepergian Sungmin. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang ini adalah ucapan Sungmin yang terus menerus berputar di otaknya. Tidak ada seks untuk seminggu ini untuknya? Sungmin pasti bercanda? Mana mungkin little Cho mampu bertahan selama itu?

Kyuhyun segera mengelengkan kepalanya. Matanya kini terfokus pada sosok Sungmin yang berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, "Yah! Sungmin!" panggilnya, "Kau tidak serius kan? Kau pasti bercanda kan?" serunya lagi dan lagi namun Sungmin hanya mengangkat tangannya dan melambaikannya, sama sekali tidak menatap wajahnya sedikitpun. Melihat keseriusan dari ucapan Sungmin itu, Kyuhyun segera berlari mengejar kelinci kecilnya dan terus membujuknya untuk mengganti hukuman yang baru saja diberikannya dengan hukuman lain. Namun, jawaban Sungmin tetap sama dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah menerima takdirnya. Sepertinya rencana balas dendamnya kali ini tidak berakhir dengan baik. Tidak ada seks selama seminggu sama saja artinya dengan little Cho harus dipaksa untuk berpuasa selama seminggu penuh.

Sungguh menyakitkan.

Sepertinya penampilan something-nya hari ini juga menghasilkan sesuatu yang sangat something untuk dirinya dan little Cho-nya.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengelus little Cho yang masih tertidur pulas di sarangnya.

* * *

**so, what do you think?**


End file.
